The Corner Shop Help
by NinjaPower
Summary: Welcome to the Corner Shop Help, your local psychiatrist!" Are you serious? is all Tenten can think as she's thrown into getting psychiatric and reality help that involves green, a corner psychiatrist, a whole lot of action and secrets.NxT and other pairs
1. Step One Self Denial

Naruto

The Corner Shop Help

"Welcome to the Corner Shop Help, your local psychiatrist!" Are you serious!? is all Tenten can think as she's thrown into getting psychiatric and reality help that involves green a corner psychiatrist, a whole lot of action and secrets.

Chapter 1- Step One- Self-Denial

On such a bright and sunny day, most teens would be going on dates, hanging with friends, or just living their everyday lives contently. Of course that holds true for most teens, except this one.

"Stupid Aunt," a girl muttered looking at a crumpled piece of paper, "'Tenten, as your loving aunt, I'm concerned about you. So antisocial for your age. Loving aunt my ass," she yelled, ignoring the weird stares she was receiving.

"Oi, what's your issue?" Tenten turned to see a gangster-like girl sitting behind a stand of sorts.

"None of your business," she snapped.

The other girl smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "Actually, it is," she gestured toward the stand, "Welcome to the Corner Shop Help, your local psychiatrist, open 5 days a week from 3pm-8pm. What's your issue?"

Ok then…this was weird, Tenten thought, "A local psychiatrist? What freakin' genius came up with that idea?"

The 'psychiatrist' brushed away the insult, "My brothers, long story. I'm Temari. What's your name?"

Temari, ehh? Weird girl, she should be the one to get a psychiatrist, "Like I'd tell you."

Temari smirked and tsked, "There you go again with the antisocial problem, I'd work on that if I were you."

Tenten felt a twitch coming on, "Too late, you lost a customer. I'm being sent to some other idiotic psychiatrist," she waved a hand in dismissal and started walking away.

"Is it Haruno Psych Inc.?" Temari asked from behind her, Tenten shrugged, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing," Temari said with a mischievous smile, "just one hint, beware of the green."

Tenten just ignored her and continued on. She looked back down on the paper. If Aunt was so determined to get her to a psychiatrist, then why didn't she clearly print out the address!?

"Does this say Sakura Lane or Sukoru Pane?" she glared at the paper, it didn't burst into flames, "Stupid paper," she muttered, "It's all your fault."

As Tenten was stubbornly trying to make out the map, she walked right into someone.

"Oh! Sorry about that," she looked up and froze. It was the hottest guy she had ever seen. He even played the role right, he glared back, "Well, next time, pay attention." He glanced down at the paper near shreads in Tenten's hands and gave a long glance at Tenten.

Tenten frowned, "What?"

The guy shook his head, "Nothing," he walked away. Tenten watched after him. Good lucks, but a horrible personality, well you can't get it all. The guy stopped and she quickly turned around to avoid getting caught checking him out.

"It's down a block to your right in a red building."

"Huh?" Ok, now she was lost…again.

He rolled his eyes like it was obvious what he was talking about, "Haruno Psych?"

Slowly, things became clear, "Oh thanks!" She turned to try to see it, "Well, what do you know. You're right. Thanks," Tenten turned to thank him when she saw that he had disappeared.

"As I said, great looks, but horrible personality."

--author's notes--

This is my new story, which I probably shouldn't start considering that I have 11 other open stories, but I liked the idea so much I wanted to get started. So I guess, I'll just have to have a write-a-poloosa on some of my other stories to get them done.

So tell me what you think, any guesses, criticism, random comments on your own psychiatric visits. Personally psychiatrist scare me.

So see you next time, here on _The Corner Shop Help_

NinjaPower signing out!


	2. Step Two Meeting the problem head on

Naruto

The Corner Shop Help

"Welcome to the Corner Shop Help, your local psychiatrist!" Are you serious!? is all Tenten can think as she's thrown into getting psychiatric and reality help that involves green a corner psychiatrist, a whole lot of action and secrets.

From last time,

Tenten is on her way to her first psychiatrist meet. She has meet another so proclaimed psychiatrist and a hot guy with a bad attitude. What other people will she meet on her way to mental help?

Chapter 2- Step Two- Meeting the problem head on

"Ok, I'm down a block and to my… right," Tenten muttered to herself, holding up her hands to check if it was right. Satisfied, "Great! My first psychiatric appointment," she paused to reflect the deeper context of her words, "Not something to be proud of." Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached for the doorknob. Before she could grab it, the door burst open and angrily stormed out a pink haired girl, "GOODBYE, MOTHER!" They nearly collided when the pink-hair girl quickly skid to stop, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Tenten patted the dirt off of her, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Um…" Not finding a polite way of asking someone if they were mentally troubled, she decided to be blunt, "Are you a patient here?"

The other girl blinked for a long moment then started to laugh, "No, sorry that was kind of mean," she apologetically said, "but no, my mom owns the place."

Tenten gaped at her, "Your mom is a psychiatrist?" and winced, "Man that must be awkward at times."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Believe it," she held out her hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. Sorry again."

Tenten shook the hand, "Tenten, no problem whatsoever," she quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming, "Just between you and me, should I be scared. It's my first time coming, unwillingly."

Sakura grabbed her shoulder, "Nothing to be afraid of," Sakura dragged her inside, "I'll help you out today."

Tenten dragged her feet, "Weren't you leaving though?" she tried to grab a solidly planted object, "I'd hate to trouble you."

Sakura was really strong, "No trouble at all. I was just leaving to avoid my mom's speech of wanting me to take over the place."

They got to the front desk, Sakura smiled towards the receptionist, "Hi, Kurenai," she pointed to Tenten, "She's new. Tenten."

Kurenai understandingly smiled towards Tenten, "Don't worry. I can understand. Your relatives think you're losing it so they wanted to help you didn't they?"

Tenten paused in mid-escape, "How did you know?"

Shrugging, Kurenai sheepishly said, "After working here for a while you can categorize those who need help and those who don't. Everyone here's nice, so there's nothing to worry about."

Tenten's brow rose, "That's what they pay you to say, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Kurenai admitted, "But it's the truth. Your psychiatrist will be with you in a moment. He went out for a jog."

"He?" Tenten asked confused, "I thought it was Sakura's mom who'd be doing it."

Sakura answered this question, "This place combines many psychiatrist to offer the maximum amount of service to our customers."

Kurenai grinned, "Spoken like an employee."

"Shut up," Sakura muttered.

Tenten wasn't any relieved.

--In Tenten's head--

A dark old man hovered over her, "Hello, little girl…what's your problem?" He slithered around her, "Aren't you a pretty one?" his head slowly went to the side, "Just like those girls," he said directing her by turning his head all the way around, "They were very sweet. Until they were gone." He cackled insanely while his head kept spinning around and around.

And then she was sucked down in to a mass pit of black.

--out of Tenten's head--

"NOOOOO!!"

-SLAP—

"Ow!" Tenten held her cheek, "That hurt." She looked up and saw Sakura and Kurenai standing above her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai felt her forehead, "Do you need some aspirin or something?"

Tenten slowly sat up, "I was just overreacting myself," she sighed, "I was visualizing my psychiatrist. It was scary"

"I couldn't tell," Sakura dryly said.

"Well," Kurenai said as she reprimanded Sakura, "Why don't you tell us about it? You know, practice before the real thing?"

Tenten nodded, "Good idea," She thought, "Well, it was a creepy old man that killed girls and cackled insanely," she didn't notice the weird glance that Sakura and Kurenai were giving her, "Oh and his head spun around 360!"

Kurenai sweatdropped and muttered to Sakura, "You know, she's not off by much."

"Who does she have," Sakura asked, before the realization hit her, "Don't tell me she got—"

The door slammed open, "I'M BACK AND FULLY REAMPED!"

Sakura felt for Tenten, "Oh dear…"

--author's note--

Can you guess who it is? I bet you can't.

NinjaPower signing out!


	3. Step Three Coping with the situation

Naruto

The Corner Shop Help

"Welcome to the Corner Shop Help, your local psychiatrist!" Are you serious!? is all Tenten can think as she's thrown into getting psychiatric and reality help that involves green, a corner psychiatrist, a whole lot of action and secrets.

From last time,

She had finally made it to the psychiatrist office, what joys or tortures will she have to endure?

Chapter 3- Step 3- Coping with the situation

"Er…" Kurenai started, "Um…this is your psychiatrist." He grinned, or she thought he grinned he was wearing a mask, and cheerfully waved, "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Tenten stared in pure terror.

He seemed oblivious to terror or was use to patients like that, "I'm Tobi and I'll be your guide to a better mind!" He leaned forward in attempt to whisper to her, while she leaned back, "I created that myself. Nifty isn't it?"

Nervously laughing, she gave a weak thumbs up in response.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his office, "Well, we'll be starting her tor-I mean treatment! Wave good bye to your old you!"

Tenten mournfully grasped for help and mouthed, 'help me!!"

Sakura could only stare in pity, "Should I get the First-visit aid kit out?"

Kurenai went back to her desk, "Just in case, but I think she'll make it in relatively one piece."

"Relatively?" Sakura said dryly.

Kurenai shrugged and picked up the phone, "It's better than nothing, isn't it?"

Sakura had to admit that it was true.

-

"So," Tobi sat behind his desk filled with random knickknacks and weapons, "Let's get started on the road to recovery. How do you feel?"

Trying to appear discrete, Tenten looked for any hidden cameras. What insane fool would give this guy a psychology degree!? "Honestly?"

Tobi nodded, "Honestly."

"Err…well, I'm a little disturbed right now."

"By what?"

By you and your freaky decorations, Tenten thought peering at "The Ring" movie poster hanging next to her, "Well, for one, by my aunt's mentality."

Tobi picked up a ball from the millions on his desk, "Let me guess," he tossed it while appearing semi-harmless, "Your aunt thinks you have problems that you aren't expressing, so by coming here you'll rid of any issues?"

"Close enough." Fifty nine minutes and thirty seconds left to go.

"Well, let's forget that," He tossed the ball into a random corner knocking the book shelf over and all its contents, "Let's just chat."

Staring, Tenten watched as a detached doll's head came rolling towards her feet, "Chat?"

Ignoring the mess, he continued, "Yup," he gestured towards her, "You know you don't have an issue," she nodded slowly trying to see any tricks, "and I know you don't have any issues," he gleefully tossed his hands in the air, "So let's just make your aunt happy by going to these sessions and just doing anything!"

"You mean my aunt's paying 150 dollars an hour just for me to chat and waste time?"

He suddenly became grave, "Would you rather me try to dissect your head?"

She paled at the image of him dissecting her head and shook her head ferociously, "No, that's alright. Chat it is." Kami save her.

"Great!" He clapped his hands, "We'll start our little chat by you helping me clean up that book shelf!"

Tenten looked towards the disaster zone and looked back to Tobi's seemingly innocent look. Right…, "You know, couldn't I…I don't know, go file some things to past the time?" She gestured outside.

"Nope," Tobi leaned back and tilted his head like a little girl, "Though I could make you clean up the basement."

"There's a basement?" Visualizations of torture devices filled her head.

Tobi continued on, "Yup, I haven't used it in a while. The last one that went down there never came back for some odd reason."

Never came back? Maybe they never got out in the first place.

This was going to be soooo much fun…not. Oh look, fifty five minutes left to go…joy.

--author's note--

Joy...I bet Tobi never came into your minds, now did it?

NinjaPower signing out!


	4. Step Four Survive

Naruto

The Corner Shop Help

-------

Chapter 4- Step Four- Survive

The first thing she did after her "treatment" was sugar therapy. Major sugar therapy.  
Feeling slightly better halfway through the local ice cream shops, MEGA monster, she slumped onto the table. God, that place was scary.

Tobi was something special. He made you feel like your problems, if you had any, were insignificant to the amount of problems he had. And boy did he have problems. Kami.

"Oh, it's you. How did it go?"

Tenten looked up to see the girl from this morning, "Oh it's the psychiatrist," she was surpised to see the girl also having a MEGA monster. Most people avoided it since it was considered sugar death with 15 different scoops of ice cream, three bananas, and all the toppings. "What are you doing here?"

The girl (what was her name again?) helped herself to the chair next to Tenten, "I'm treating myself just like you are."

"Actually," Tenten admitted, "I'm doing sugar therapy."

"Sugar therapy?" the girl repeated, "Ahh, I can see why that would be necessary. You got Tobi didn't you?"

She flinched, "You know Tobi?"

"Of course I know Tobi. I know everyone there," the girl took a large bite out of the tub, "Ahh, that's good stuff. Anyways, basic story is that my brother went there for a while and apparently I'm a better psychiatrist than they were. Which is how I got my idea by the way."

Tenten had to admit, the girl was interesting, "Why was your brother going to a psychiatrist?"  
"Another long story. You probably forgot my name. I'm Temari. Your Tenten, correct?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah." For the first time that day, a stroke a brilliance hit her. "Are you really a psychologist?"

She opened her door as quickly as she could. It was sad when you had to sneak into your own house. Slipping her shoes off outside, she quietly tiptoed across the wood floor towards the hall. If she could just make it past the kitchen, she would be scot free.

"TENTEN!" Not even close.

"Yes," she yelled sweetly.

Her aunt came out from the kitchen. It really wasn't her aunt, but her past mom's friend. Even so she insisted on being called Aunt Anko since she liked how it sounded and gave her more authority. Tenten figured that she was the one who had issues. Violence issues, Anger issues, boy issues, her aunt was a bundle of issues.

Her aunt sent her a look that had her straightening stiff, "How was the psychologist?"

"Fine," she immediately replied, "Umm… about that. I went to the first meeting," she cleared that up when her aunt narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "But on my way I met another psychologist that I would think be better for me."

"Really?" Her aunt was in thining mode, "Who is it?"

"She's a new one," Tenten quickly went on, "But she's dedicated." Techinically she was a graduate student, but it was close enough, "She even charges less then Haruno Psych."

"Hmmm….I'll think about it."

With that her aunt turned back into the kitchen content.

To prove to herself that she wasn't antisocial, she went to see her friend, Ino.  
"That's funny," Ino got a kick out of the whole story. Ino had the type of humor to see the humor in even the worst things. Normally people thought it was weird that she could be friends with Ino, but Ino insisted that she liked Tenten since she was completel genuine, whatever that was. "I would have loved to see that."

"I bet you would of," Tenten muttered. They were at their usual hangout at Ino's parent's sweet/flower shop, "But for me, I was terrified out of my mind."

"So are you going to the other psychiatrist? She, at least, sounds sane," Ino's hands were busy while she talked, "Besides how could a guy like Tobi help you?"

"Wait," Tenten held a hand up, "By saying that, you think I need help."

"Who doesn't need help? In fact I need help now," she tilted her head towards another pitcher.

"But I'm tired," Tenten whined, "I nearly died and you want me to work?"

"Yes."

Tenten rolled her eyes, before dragging herself up. She grabbed the pitcher to fill it with water. She heard the door open and Ino greeting them. So what if she preferred to be alone…and just happen to talk to herself a little too much. Many people did that and most people were annoying. All disillusioned abou the world and self-absorbed snobs. Maybe she should work out of an internet businesss so she didn't have to deal with people. That would be fun.

"OW!" Tenten rubbed her head where a large metal object hit it. She turned to see Ino fuming holding a watering pot, "What was that for?"

"Not paying attention to me," Ino turned off the water valve, "Your wasting water. If your going to zone out, do it else where. Besides, that isn't the reason why I called you. I wanted you to meet a classmate of ours," she pointed towards the door. Tenten noticed for the first time that there were two figures standing at the doorway watching them and she recognized one of them.

"Hey," pointing at the guy, "You're the guy from this morning."

He stared a moment before responding, "Hn." Or attempted responding.

"Oh," the small petite girl smiled, "You two have met? Where?"

Tenten smiled, "Just by chance, I was on my way to the psy-" she stopped midword, "Psy-," she couldn't come up with a replacement.

"Psychiatrist," the guy filled in.

Now he decides to talk, Tenten mentally thought, "Err, yeah. I'm not mentally disturbed or anything," when the girl's expression dropped, "It's my aunt. She thinks I have problems, which I don't," Tenten repeated.

"Really she doesn't," Ino added, "She's just weird."

Ino gave Tenten an cheerful grin at Tenten's expression, "Aren't I a good friend?"

"Sure," Tenten spat, "This is a weird first meeting. I'm Tenten."

"Hinata," the girl came forward, "We go to the same school. You're the girl who did the artwork aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tenten nodded, "You've seen it?"

Hinata nodded, "It's beautiful. Ah," she turned towards the guy, "That's my cousin, Neji."

He only nodded.

"Cheery fellow," Tenten decided.

"Very cheery," Neji commented back dryly.

Tenten asked, "Do you go the same school as us?"

"He's homeschooled," Hinata answered, "He's the antisocial type."

"Just like someone else I know," Ino muttered before receiving a blow from a pointy elbow, "Just saying."

The next day she had to face the torture again.

She sighed standing in front of the door. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to-"AAAAHH!!" She jumped when a cold hand landed on her shoulder.

She turned in a fighting pose to see Neji staring at her like she was a freak.

"I'm not a freak. It was your fault."

He shrugged and pushed her aside to enter. Figuring it was safe since he entered, she followed closly behind him.  
"Ah," Tobi swayed from behind his desk, "They're here. Lee, meet your other therapy companions."

Therapy companions? Tenten held back another scream when a…weird guy with a bowl cut jumped towards her and crowded her glancing her curiously, "Hello!"

"Hello?" she waved hesistently.

"Let Group Therapy BEGIN!!" Tobi popped up wearing a sombrero and pancho shaking marracas.

-----

Thanks for reading.

NinjaPower


End file.
